Turned
by Porcelain-Shadow
Summary: Basically Buffy is depressed and drunk, meets Drusilla and got to talking and decided that she wanted to be sired... Review for updates! New Chap! Sorry it took so long! :
1. Chapter 1

Turned.

Just before the "Angel killing" (Angel doesn't die in this story…yet…). Basically Buffy got depressed and drunk, met Drusilla and got to talking… After a while she decided that she wanted to be sired (be turned into a Vampire). Now Buffy's evil and there's no changing it. What evil will they wreak? Read to find out. (Not a happy ending for the Scoobies).

Chapter one. Depressed.

"How could you do this Buffy?", Joyce asked.

"Mom it's not like I mean to!" Buffy tried to explain.

"I know but you still did it! Buffy I don't want to but it seems the only way out!"

"No! We can't leave! Don't you see? If I leave then this place will fall to ruins!"

"Right now I don't care! You are my daughter and if these people have to die for you to be sane then so be it!"

Both women were in the dining room, each at one side of the table.

"You are a cruel evil woman! Can't you understand that innocent people will die if I don't stay here?" Buffy slammed her hand down on the table.

"Well that's hard luck for them isn't it? You killed a man Buffy!", Joyce yelled, "I'm not going to let you stay here and possibly kill more!"

"I hate you!" Buffy screeched, then she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door so hard that it came off it's hinges.

Seeing that she would get no privacy here, she changed into a black and green striped mini skirt with chains and a tight black tube top with black high heel boots, climbed out of the window and ran to the first place she could think of… The bronze…

Why? For a long line of alcoholic drinks…


	2. Chapter 2

Turned.

Just before the "Angel killing" (Angel doesn't die in this story…yet…). Basically Buffy got depressed and drunk, so Drusilla took the chance to convince Buffy to let her Sire her (turn her into a Vampire). Now Buffy's evil and there's no changing it. What evil will they wreak? Read to find out. (Not a happy ending for the Scoobies).

Chapter Two. Drunk.

After being at the Bronze for five hours, Buffy had managed to drink at least one of almost half of the drinks that existed at the Bronze, but in case you're wondering, these are the drinks that she had:

White Russian's: 3.

Bloody Mary's: 2.

Gin n tonics: 3.

Vodka n tonic's: 1

Smirnoff ice's: 3 (lemon)

Wicked's: 5 (3 blue, 1 red and 1 yellow).

Then after a visit to the bathroom (The yellow wicked wasn't quite all that it was cracked up to be.) she returned to the bar and noticed that "Person" had taken her seat…

"Hey bitch! Move it! That seat's taken!" Buffy slurred.

"Well, well, well…" The woman turned around, speaking with an English accent… But there was something there… Something… Mad… and Buffy realized just who it was… "Princess was getting bored but Slayer's just made things a bit more interesting…"

"Oh fuck…" Buffy said…

Drusilla the Mad…


	3. Chapter 3

Turned.

Just before the "Angel killing" (Angel doesn't die in this story…yet…). Basically Buffy got depressed and drunk, met Drusilla and got to talking… After a while she decided that she wanted to be sired (be turned into a Vampire). Now Buffy's evil and there's no changing it. What evil will they wreak? Read to find out. (Not a happy ending for the Scoobies).

Chapter Three. Accepting.

"Don't worry Slayer, I won't bite you unless you ask me to." Drusilla told her.

Buffy raised an eyebrow.

Drusilla fake gasped, "You don't trust me?", she smirked, "Good move.".

"What do you want Drusilla?" Buffy practically spat the vampiress's name out.

"Don't worry slayer, I'm not here for a snack." Drusilla sighed, "No-one wants to dance with me…".

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Neither Daddy or William wants to dance with me…".

"Who the hell are Daddy and William?".

"You know! Daddy! Angelus! And-",

"Spike" Buffy said with venom.

"You really hate them don't you?".

"Them? More like all of you!".

"Sorry?".

"All vampires! You moron!" Buffy sat down next to Drusilla one the man next to her had moved, not wanting to get in the middle of a cat fight.

"Watch who you're calling moron my lovely, Princess might start getting hungry…".

"Whatever…" Buffy said and moved to walk away, but she felt someone take her hand and slowly she turned round and met eyes with Drusilla.

"Something's different about you pet… What's wrong?".

"N-nothing's wrong… I'm just a little tired… That's all…".

"Slayer… Buffy… I can tell you're upset and the pixies are going to taunt me all night if I don't figure out what's wrong with poor slayer… Besides, I'm curious to see what's got the almighty Slayer down in the dumps.".

Buffy smiled, "Curiosity killed the cat.".

Drusilla smiled back, "Satisfaction brought it back.".

"You're not a cat though.".

"William always said I looked like one though… Said I must have been one in a past life or something.".

Buffy laughed softly, "You know… For a crazed, blood sucking Vampire, you're not that bad…".

"Well I was always very sociable when I was alive… But when I died Daddy didn't let me go outside for a while so I guess I forgot… Maybe it's coming back to me somehow…".

"What's it like?".

"What's what like?".

"Being un-dead?".

"It's… Different… I suppose it's easier in a way… Less… Complicated…".

"How so?".

"It's like… All the feelings numb… Just a little… But … It helps…".

"Drusilla?".

"Call me Dru, my pet.".

"All right… Dru?"

"Mmm?"

"I think I want to be a vampire.".

Drusilla blinked in shock for a moment before asking, "Sorry?", she must be kidding…

"Dru, I want to be sired.".


	4. Chapter 4

Turned.

Just before the "Angel killing" (Angel doesn't die in this story…yet…). Basically Buffy got depressed and drunk, met Drusilla and got to talking… After a while she decided that she wanted to be sired (be turned into a Vampire). Now Buffy's evil and there's no changing it. What evil will they wreak? Read to find out. (Not a happy ending for the Scoobies).

Chapter Four. Sire me.

"B-Buffy…" Dru stuttered, "Princess can't believe you want me to do this… I mean, normally I'd be thrilled… But Slayer is drunk… She don't know what she's saying.".

"Dru," Buffy smiled, "I've thought of this before… I've wanted to do this for a while… But I never had the chance to make it happen… And now I do!".

"You know that if you do this there's no turning back?".

"Sure!" Buffy shrugged, "I mean it's not like it'll matter… I can just stake myself if I hate it that much…".

"No!, Dru exclaimed, "Poor Slayer doesn't understand… If you get staked you get sent straight to hell! Millions of years of torture is awaiting any vampire that is staked or is burned by the sunlight!".

"Well… Minor set-back to the plan… But I still wanna be sired!".

"Do you really mean it?" Drusilla asked, eyes wide.

Buffy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Then we must go home and see Daddy and William…".


	5. Chapter 5

Turned.

Just before the "Angel killing" (Angel doesn't die in this story…yet…). Basically Buffy got depressed and drunk, met Drusilla and got to talking… After a while she decided that she wanted to be sired (be turned into a Vampire). Now Buffy's evil and there's no changing it. What evil will they wreak? Read to find out. (Not a happy ending for the Scoobies).

Chapter Five. Questions till the lair.

Whilst walking to Drusilla's lair, Buffy asked some of the questions she had wanted to know for a long time…

"So… Can you really talk to fairies?" Buffy asked.

"Of course! … Well… I believe that I can… Daddy and William don't believe me though… They treat me like a child and call me a silly little girl when they both know I could rip the to pieces any day… I just don't want to kill them…" she sighed "I don't want to be alone… Again…"

"When were you alone?"

"When Daddy first turned me… Princess was a bad girl… Princess tried to run away… So Daddy locked Princess up in a big room…".

"Oh…"

"Don't get me wrong! It was a nice room! Princess was just never aloud out… Don't know how long I was in there for… Months… Years… I didn't have a watch or a window in the room so I couldn't tell if it was night or day… But Daddy would bring me a snack every day… So I just tried to remember all the times he had come… But never could… Didn't have any kind of writing material… nothing… Princess was just… Alone…".

"But… didn't you have the pixies to talk to?".

Drusilla sighed, "Princess didn't know about them then… People think that it was the fact that I was in there so long that I went mad but I went mad the moment Daddy bit me… Something happened… It wasn't right… Like it should never have happened…".

"Do you know what happened? To make you mad I mean.".

"Of course! But that wasn't what made me mad… I wasn't meant to be bitten you see… I-" Dru suddenly stopped talking, "We're here…".

"A factory?"

"I was the best thing we could find!"

"Well… As soon as I'm turned we're moving!"

"Princess likes that idea!"

And so they went inside…


	6. Chapter 6

Turned.

Just before the "Angel killing" (Angel doesn't die in this story…yet…). Basically Buffy got depressed and drunk, met Drusilla and got to talking… After a while she decided that she wanted to be sired (be turned into a Vampire). Now Buffy's evil and there's no changing it. What evil will they wreak? Read to find out. (Not a happy ending for the Scoobies).

Chapter Six. Who's gonna sire me?

As soon as they got into the lair the two other male vampires jumped back.

"Dru!" The blonde one (who was English by the way) said, "What the hell are you doing, bringing a slayer here?" (Did I mention he wasn't wearing a t-shirt?)

"Yeah" The brunette said "Do you want us to get killed?"

"You can't be…" Buffy said.

They all looked at her.

"Well technically your already undead so you can't be killed…"

"Right…" The blonde one said. "Again! Dru, what the hell are you doing?"

"Lovely Buffy wants to be turned" Dru shrugged. "Princess thought Lovely Buffy might want to meet the gang before she becomes one of us."

"Oh…"

"So…" Buffy asked, "How much is this going to hurt?"

"I suppose it depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"On whether we want to be gentle or not!" The brunette said.

"Hush Daddy!" Dru yelled, she turned to Buffy, "It actually does depend on that… But it also depends on whether you're sure about this or not…"

"I don't remember it hurting me that much…"The blonde one said.

"That's because you hated your life and wanted to start a new one with us Spike…" Angelus said. "You were so bloody obsessed we being a vampire that even if there was pain we wouldn't have been able to tell because you were screaming before she even started!"

"The point is if your sure about it, it doesn't hurt as much!" Spike yelled.

"Well I'm sure!" Buffy yelled.

"And why exactly are you so sure?"

"Because it seems that no-matter what I do for those people I can never please them! I'm never good enough! So I accidentally killed a man? It wasn't intentional! Plus he was trying to kill me! What did she expect me to do? Get down on my knees and pray? Screw that! I've got superhuman strength! I'm gonna use it!"

"Right…" Spike said.

"But nooo! Mom has to try to make us move because she thinks I'm now going mad! Stupid bitch!"

Angelus chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day! A slayer calling her mother a bitch!"

"You shut up captain forehead!" Buffy yelled.

"What! How dare you call me that!"

"I dare all right!" Buffy went over to him and started poking him, "Poke Captain Poke Bloody Poke Forehead! POKE!.

Angelus threw her across the room, Buffy got up like nothing happened then made her way across the room and kneed Angelus in the 'You-Know-What's'!

After Angelus and Spike (who was on the floor laughing at the whole kneeing incident) got up, Buffy continued.

"Look! I'm a strong, bright girl who wants to be a sired! And I'm a slayer! You think you'd be jumping at this kind of opportunity!"

"It's just not every day that a slayer comes up to us and asks to be sired!" Spike explained.

"I'm sick and tired of my life and I wanna be bad! That a good enough explanaition?"

They all shrugged "Sound good enough to me!", Angelus said.

"Well there's only one thing to do now…" Buffy sighed.

"What?" Dru asked.

"Choose…"

"Eh?"

"…Who will sire me…"

They all stayed silent for a moment…

Then Spike said, "… I will…"


	7. Chapter 7

Turned.

Just before the "Angel killing" (Angel doesn't die in this story…yet…). Basically Buffy got depressed and drunk, met Drusilla and got to talking… After a while she decided that she wanted to be sired (be turned into a Vampire). Now Buffy's evil and there's no changing it. What evil will they wreak? Read to find out. (Not a happy ending for the Scoobies).

Chapter Seven. We have to what?

They were all sitting down on a little sofa now and Buffy had taken off her jacket revealing a tight black tube top. Spike was feeling pretty good about his decision to turn this little minx…

"So what do we have to do?" Buffy asked.

"Well…" Dru started to explain… "Before you get turned… You sort of have to sleep with him…"

"Say what!?" Buffy yelled.

"Hey!" Spike mock gasped, "What's wrong? Ugly am I now?"

"Apparently that's what she thinks!" Angelus said.

Spike pretended to look hurt, "Well I'm not speakin to 'er now!"

"Aw… Big Bad Buffy pissed off Lil' William!" Dru cooed, "Gotta tell him he's sexy now!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Go on, tell him he's sexy or he won't turn ya!"

"What? I was kidding-"

"Go on!"

"I'm sooo not saying that!"

"Why not, pet?" Spike asked, coming up behind her and puttin his hands on her waist…

"Er… Well… Cos I…" Buffy blushed… She could feel his cool skin press against her own (Remember that he wasn't wearing a shirt)…

"AAAWWW!" Angelus pretended to be girly, "How sweet! Buffy's blushin! Go on B, tell 'im he's sexy!"

"Well I'm not sayin it while you two are watchin!" Buffy said, jumping away from Spike, "It's embarrassing enough without an audience!"

"So you'll say it in private eh?" Spike smirked, he grabbed Buffy's hand, "Come on pet, you can tell me in my room then!"

"Huh?"


	8. Chapter 8

Turned.

Just before the "Angel killing" (Angel doesn't die in this story…yet…). Basically Buffy got depressed and drunk, met Drusilla and got to talking… After a while she decided that she wanted to be sired (be turned into a Vampire). Now Buffy's evil and there's no changing it. What evil will they wreak? Read to find out. (Not a happy ending for the Scoobies).

Chapter Eight. Say he's sexy!

Spike rushed her up the stairs and to one last look at Dru and Angelus before closing the door.

As soon as Spike shut the door to his room he pressed Buffy up against the wall and whispered, "Say it!"

"I…"

He put his hand on her bum and squeezed, Buffy jumped.

"Not so into talkin are we?"

"Well…" Buffy tried to say, "I…"

"Prefer to get physical, eh?", he put her hands above her head and rubbed his thigh against her centre…

She gasped, "Spike…"

"Go on… Say it…"

All at once her eyes lit up. She pushed him off her, slammed him against the wall and crushed his lips against hers. After a minute she pulled back, she saw his eyes dark with desire…

"You're not sexy…" She whispered.

He tried to push her off but she slammed him back against the wall and kissed him again…

"You're just plain fucking hot!"

Spike raised an eyebrow at this, "You know, I think I prefer that!"

He picked her up and threw her onto the bed, "Oh Spike!" Buffy mock gasped, "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'd turn you here and now if I could, luv! But that wouldn't be right! We gotta at least let the others know!" He smirked, "So let's try and keep our pant's on, eh?"

"You're the one with his zipper down!" Buffy pointed out.

"Right…"

He got up and pulled up his zipper.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs and said, "Say it!"

Buffy giggled, put her arms around his neck and crushed his lips with hers, "What? That you're sexy? Or that you're just plain fucking hot?"

Dru chuckled, this girl would make one hell of a vamp!

"So when do I get turned?"

"Whenever you want, pet!" Spike said, placing his arms round her waist.

"Does that mean you can turn me now?"

"As I said, luv…" He brushed his lips against her neck, "Whenever you want…"

Buffy turned to Dru "Can he?"

"If Little Princess wants!"

Buffy arched her neck as Spike bit it softly (No fangs)…

"Good…"


	9. Chapter 9

Turned.

Just before the "Angel killing" (Angel doesn't die in this story…yet…). Basically Buffy got depressed and drunk, met Drusilla and got to talking… After a while she decided that she wanted to be sired (be turned into a Vampire). Now Buffy's evil and there's no changing it. What evil will they wreak? Read to find out. (Not a happy ending for the Scoobies).

XOXOXOXOXO

Chapter Nine. Turn me now!

XOXOXOXOXO

Buffy turned to Spike and whispered, "Turn me…"

"What now?"

"Now!"

He smirked, then picked her up and ran upstairs…

He lay her down on the bed and undid his zipper to reveal a hard member (he had no boxers on)…

"Do we still have to keep our pants on?" Buffy teased.

Spike ripped off her mini skirt, "Does that answer you question?"

"Just about… But there's one problem…"

"What?"

Buffy flipped him over so she was on top, reached down and grabbed his member, Spike gasped, "That, Spike, was my favourite skirt!"

"No worries, luv, I'll get cha a new one that's even better!" Spike gasped as she let go and rubbed his member with her thigh… "How do you do that?"

"Impulse… Plus you did it to me before…"

"Not that! You make yourself in charge of every thing…"

"What?"

"This! Me!" Spike exclaimed, "You're just so… I'm meant to be in charge here! I'm meant to be making you go wild! Not the other way around!"

"Make you go wild, do I?" Spike would have blushed if he could have but Buffy could tell he was embarrassed because he was looking at anything but her, and Buffy smirked, "Well baby… I'm feelin a little left out here so…"

"Hmm?"

Buffy flipped him over again so he was on top, "How bout some sugar for me?"

Spike smirked, "Whatever you say…" Buffy gasped as she felt his hardened member enter her "Whatever you say…".

After a few hard pushes he was fully inside her, bringing her slowly further towards her release…

"Buffy!" Spike gasped "Gotta do it now, pet!"

Buffy looked at him with fear in her eyes…

"It's alright. Pet. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt…"

She nodded.

He sunk his fangs into her as she came and quickly drank from her, so as not to cause her pain, cut his wrist with his fang and placed it to her mouth so she could drink.

He looked at her dead form and sighed, _My first childe… And what a beauty…_

He kissed her forehead, covered her up, got dressed and went downstairs to wait with the others…


	10. Chapter 10

Turned.

Just before the "Angel killing" (Angel doesn't die in this story…yet…). Basically Buffy got depressed and drunk, met Drusilla and got to talking… After a while she decided that she wanted to be sired (be turned into a Vampire). Now Buffy's evil and there's no changing it. What evil will they wreak? Read to find out. (Not a happy ending for the Scoobies).

XOXOXOXOXO

Chapter Nine. Turn me now!

XOXOXOXOXO

Buffy woke up hours later and two things came to her mind…

Find sire… And feed…

She got up from her "death-bed" and quickly got dressed in the clothes that had been left for her.

She subconsciously noticed that someone had got her a brand new skirt… In fact, it was the exact one she had been gazing at only a day before when she had gone window shopping with Willow…

She shrugged and went to the mirror…

There was no reflection…

_Well… This could be a problem…_

_Whatever…_

Se could tell she was in game face and she loved the feeling of it…

Suddenly she smelt blood.

Red hot and pulsing through a human body, just waiting for her to have a taste…

She felt it all around her… The world was hers to sink her teeth into…

And she couldn't wait…

After she finally got control of herself (she didn't want to seem reckless, you know?), she went downstairs to find Drusilla feeding on some brunette girl…

Something told her she should stop it, that the should care…

But she didn't…

Dru stopped feeding for a second to nod at Buffy as acknowledgment.

Buffy smirked.

Dru smirked right back at her, knowing that she was in no danger of being interrupted during her snack, and went back to feeding…

Buffy sensed two other vampires in the next room and went to investigate, presuming it was Spike and Angelus.

As she walked into the room they both looked at her in wonder.

She walked over to Spike and nipped his neck gently… She felt his blood cover her lips and she licked them and his neck clean…

"Missed me?"

He growled and replied, "Just a bit, Luv.".

"I'm hungry…" She pouted…

"Same here, Luv…"

"Spike…" She said.

He smirked. "Yeah, Luv?"

They all smirked when she licked her lips and said, "Let's feast…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hey guys! what do u think?? im gonna update soon a swear! i will as soon as i get some ideas! im almost fesh out exept i know she's gonna kill her friends and be a little skittish b4 she kills her mum... but other than that im waaaaaaay confused!!

in other words... without your helpeth... the shit will have hiteth the fan!!

plz help!

Shadow xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

Turned.

Just before the "Angel killing" (Angel doesn't die in this story…yet…). Basically Buffy got depressed and drunk, met Drusilla and got to talking… After a while she decided that she wanted to be sired (be turned into a Vampire). Now Buffy's evil and there's no changing it. What evil will they wreak? Read to find out. (Not a happy ending for the Scoobies).

---

Chapter eleven. The hunt.

---

As the quartet roamed the streets of Sunnyhell, the newest arrival decided to spice things up a bit when she saw a lone stroller by the lamppost. He was smoking at the time and looked like he hadn't had one for a while, so he was completely immersed in the smoke.

He chocked on his smoke when he saw them coming.

"N-No… No, please no…" He stuttered and headed off in a sprint. Buffy giggled and pranced off after him with Drusilla not far behind…

"Come out; come out, wherever you are…" Buffy called out into the night, "You might as well just give in sweetie, I mean, I can sense you anyway…"

"The little pet wants to pay hide and seek!" Dru exclaimed "I'm good at that game!" She rushed off into the night and a shriek was heard.

Buffy shivered when she heard Spike and Angelus sneaking up behind her and smiled when Spike bit her neck softly. "We found a nice snack, but he doesn't want to stay put."

"Go get 'em, pet." He murmured into her hair, "And make sure you come back to me covered in delicious succulent goodness."

She turned quickly and bit down on his bottom lip, "Your wish, my command." And stalked off into the night.

Moments after the girls left the two men an ungodly yell sounded out from deep in an alley way and the sound of ripping fill their ears. "Agh No! No, please! I'll do anything! PLEASE! N-" suddenly all you could hear was the sound of choking and liquid spilling. It was beautiful. Music to their ears… Spike had truly created a monster.

Minutes later the two girls came out of the alley spinning around, holding each others hands and cackling for the entire world to hear. They didn't care. They were free.

Spike took three long steps forward and grabbed the blonde's wrist, pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately. As he pulled back she mewled and he moaned "My darling Buffy, you taste like strawberries and sin."

"The only sin here is your lips. Too friggin perfect to be legal." She murmured and pulled them back to her own willing petals.

Spike sighed into her mouth and sucked the blood off her tongue; she'd had that done before (without the blood, clearly) and found it disgusting and nearly puked, but now it was Spike doing it she'd never been more turned on in her life.

"Your lips tease me too much, Pet. Now I'm in desperate need of some food." He raised his head and sniffed… "Should only take ten minutes…"

Buffy pouted "But I'll get bored!"

"Nah, Pet, it'll only take a sec, promise…" His eyes rested on her pout for a moment. "Well would you look at that lip… Gonna get it…" He leaned down and nibbled on her lip. _Oh. My. God. Take me now!!_ Then he pulled away and pulled her behind him as he took off in a light jog.

Buffy pouted. _Damn… I thought I had him…_

* * *

OMG i am so depressed i can't believe i accidentally didn't put up this chapter, then my laptop got wiped so i had to write it over. FML

Well I have finally come up with some ideas for the story! Thanks from some special help from some extremely cool peeps on this here site :)

If you can think anymore ideas that could be useful please email me at... well u know it says it on my homepage! Lol!

Thanks 4 your time and effort guys!

Shadow xx


	12. Chapter 12

Turned.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Just before the "Angel killing". Basically Buffy got depressed and drunk, met Drusilla and got to talking… After a while she decided that she wanted to be sired. Now Buffy's evil and there's no changing it. What evil will they wreak? Read to find out. Not a happy ending for the Scoobies.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter Twelve. Aftermath…

**XOXOXOXOXO**

As the quartet stalked around, looking for food for the rest of the gang, Buffy started to get a little bored…

"Spikey…" She teased…

"Yeah, luv?"

"I wanna do something… This is boring…"

Spike sighed, "Gimme a couple of minutes to find a snack, kay? Then me 'n you can go back home and have a little fun…" The twinkle in his eye told her that she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night…

But she didn't want to wait…

She pulled him aside and crushed her lips to his, running her hands over his chest and scratching her way down…

She pulled back and licked her lips…

"I'll wait for you at home…"

Spike raised an eyebrow, but her smirk told him exactly why she was going home…

"Get yourself good and ready, luv. You're in for a rough night." Then he did this amazingly hot thing where he put his tongue behind his teeth and gave her a look saying his tongue was gonna be more than just kissing the life out of her…

Buffy was the most turned on she'd ever been… And he could tell, she knew it…

She turned and sashayed her way round the corner they just came from and towards the lair…

As she walked home she saw Giles walking home from The Magic Box…

"Buffy! Out patrolling I suppose? How many did you get this time? 15? 20?" He smiled… Buffy felt like killing him there and then…

"Nah, I haven't seen any tonight… Shame…" She smiled as she lied through her teeth…

"A huge shame… You haven't by chance seen Cordelia have you? She failed to turn up to the latest 'meeting' and since you weren't there either I assumed…"

She frowned, "No… I don't think I have…"

"Well, if you see her tell her it would be best for her to turn up next time… I think she was wearing a green jacket last time I saw her… She might be walking home or something…"

Buffy's eyes widened fractionally, just enough not to show true surprise… "Alright, I'll tell her when I see her…"

As soon as Giles was out of sight Buffy broke out into a run… She ran as fast as she possibly could towards the lair…

It couldn't be… It just couldn't be her…

She could gather no other coherent thought as she ran…

As she got to the lair she took a breath before she saw Spike enter from the other room…

"What's wrong pet? I thought you'd be here by now?" He tilted his head to the side, something Buffy would have found endearing had she not been looking at what was left of Drusilla's' previous snack…

Cordelia…

* * *

Sorry it's been such a long time i've been doing mad exams and i suddenly remembered i had a small chapter written! I know it's like the shortest thing i've ever written for this story but bare with me for a bit, k?

Plus now with the moving thing (check out my page for details. I'm lazy :P) it's madnessssss

Peace.

Porcelain.

xoxo

Review!! :D


End file.
